


A Visit To Wormwood Scrubs

by PrincessRainbowPastel



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel
Summary: This is an AU fic where my OC Lilac visits her boyfriend, Murdoc, in prison after he gets beaten up by Big Balls McGuinness during phase 5 instead of avoiding contact with him.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s)





	A Visit To Wormwood Scrubs

Lilac sat in the secured waiting area of the Wormwood Scrubs prison infirmary. She had been notified by the authorities that Murdoc had gotten in a fight with another prisoner and was severely injured enough that he had to be placed in the infirmary. She didn't know the extent of his injuries, but her anxiety got the best of her and she started to guess the worst. This is exactly why she wanted to avoid contact with him while he was in prison...anxiety. She's been suffering from it since she was 16 and it's been messing with her head ever since. She always second guessed herself and always expected the worst outcome of every situation. What if he was dying? What is he was in a coma? What if he was hurt so bad they had to remove a limb? What if he has amnesia and he won't remember her? All these thoughts were racing through her head until a loud buzzing noise interrupted her thoughts, causing her to jump a little. A large door with a glass window slid open and a guard came through. "Ms. Darlington. Prisoner 26402 will see you now." He said. "That's what they call him? Even while he's in the infirmary? He's just a number?" She thought, a bit disturbed by how degrading that was for him. She walked through and followed the guard through the halls.

She could hear groans of some of the inmates who were in pain. It made her wonder if Murdoc was in that kind of pain as well. She took a deep breath to calm herself from her thoughts. The guard and Lilac stopped at one of the doors and he opened it for her. "You have 30 minutes Ms. Darlington." He told her. "Thank you." She said before walking in. She saw a pale green curtain was drawn in front of the bed that she assumed he was resting on. She couldn't hear anything except the sound of beeping coming from the machinery that he was probably hooked up to. She took another deep breath and hesitantly walked forward, preparing herself for what she was about to see. She walked past the curtain and saw Murdoc laying there with a bloody wrapped gauze around his eye and a few cuts and bruises on his face. She could see that there were tubes and wires connected to his arm and chest as well. He didn't seem to notice her since his head was turned and his eyes were closed, but when he heard a sniffle he opened his eyes and turned to see his lovely Lilac standing there. Her hand over her mouth as she began to cry. "Oh, love...oh, don't cry for me." He said, his voice sounding a bit more gravelly than usual. He put his hand out so she could hold it. She sniffled as she went over to him and held his hand, making her cry harder. It was cold and kinda clammy. "Don't cry, darling. I'm going to be alright." He reassured her as he rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand. "You're not." She cried. "You're hurt." Murdoc felt awful that he couldn't cuddle and comfort his girl while he was damaged and bandaged up. "Are you dying? Are you going to die?" She sobbed. "No, no. I'm not going to die." He reassured her with a slight chuckle, thinking how innocent she sounded. "Then why is that hooked up to your chest?" She asked him, pointing to the wires attached to his chest. "Well...I had a heart attack when I got in here and they need to check my heart rate. But, I haven't had one since then and my heart's been in great shape." He told her. She just cried even more. Murdoc continued to comfort Lilac until she was completely calmed down. They proceeded to talk about all the things Lilac had been up to since Murdoc's been locked up. It was mainly crying and listening to sad music. "Oh, love." He said as he cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry. I've just missed you so much." She said looking down at the sheets. "Please don't be upset. I hate seeing you upset, darling. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should be there with you. Loving you, comforting you. I'm so sorry, love." He told her as he rubbed her cheek with her thumb. "I forgive you, Murdy. You know I always will." She sniffled. They then went on to talk about other things and The Now Now...but Lilac could tell he didn't want to talk about that very much, so she would talk about other things.

After a while, the guards were telling her that her time was running out with Murdoc. "You better get going, love." Murdoc said. "I-I don't want to leave you." Lilac said, becoming sad once again. "I'll be alright. I'll be out soon and we can get up to all sorts of mischief until then." He told her with a wink. She smiled sadly before giving him a passionate kiss and leaving as the guards led her out of the infirmary.

"Soon."


End file.
